


French Maid Costume

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is a tease, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dresses, French Maid Costume, Innocent!credence, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Pining, Teasing, dirty - Freeform, dirty old man!Graves, excuses, french maid, overuse of the word 'innocent', pervy, skirt lift, tease, upskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: Credence feels bad for not paying rent, so Mr. Graves says he can cook and clean for him instead. And he needs a uniform to clean in, doesn't he?A fanfiction to accompany my terrible fanart of Credence in a French Maid outfit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me? To answer that, we would have to travel back to my early childhood, and deep into my subconscious . . .
> 
> But you're not interested in that! You want to know what dirty things my mind has cooked up recently! Well, here it is. After several days of arguing with myself about whether or not to actually post it, I have decided to throw caution to the wind.
> 
> BTW, does anyone know how to include pics in a fic on here? I have no idea how but I have an illustration for this kind of? I'll try to post it but idk how, anyway it's worse than the fic so whatever

“Here.” Mr. Graves unceremoniously dropped a large but light black box on Credence’s lap.

 

“Wh-what is it?” Credence asked, running his fingers over the smooth lid.

 

“It’s a uniform. You said you would cook and clean for me since you can’t pay rent, so I got you a uniform.”

 

“I can’t clean in my own clothes?”

 

Graves tensed. “They would get dirty and ruined. Go try it on. If you don’t like it, we can send it back.”

 

Of course, Mr. Graves knew fully well that he could have given Credence an old pillowcase to wear and he would have refused to return it, treasuring it like something precious. This outfit, however, was more a treat for himself. As much as he beat himself up for being attracted to innocent, naïve Credence, he finally convinced himself that he deserved something for himself as a reward for being so charitable to Credence (not that he would have complained, of course). He didn’t know what he was thinking when he saw the skimpy French Maid uniform being sold, imagining how adorable (and sexy) Credence would look in it.

 

So he bought it.

 

And there was no sense _not_ giving it to him.

 

Sure, it was designed more for aesthetic appeal, but it was still a functional uniform.

 

Credence tried it on in his room. It fit around his middle fine, especially when he tied the apron in a bow behind him, but the shoulders hung off of him, and it was terribly short. It came with a lacey hat and two stockings that came a little higher than his mid-thigh. It was black, with a white apron and white lace and ruffles around every seam, and the hat and stockings had black satin bows. There was also a pair of shiny black shoes with a small heel.

 

 _It's so pretty,_ Credence thought, blushing, _but I think it was meant for a girl._ He couldn’t imagine he would look very good in a woman’s dress, but Mr. Graves had picked it out for him, and he always picked out good clothes for him.

 

Pulling the stockings up, Credence realized they came up to his underwear, and the skirt was so short you could probably see it. He lifted the skirt up and hooked his thumbs under the waistband, pulling them down to his ankles and stepping out of them. As he set them on the bed next to the box, he noticed the final article of clothing included in the outfit; a pair of ruffled white panties.

 

Blushing again, Credence stepped into them and pulled them up under the skirt. They didn’t extend down his legs like his regular underwear, so they were concealed by the short skirt, but they were a bit too small for him. They were too short in the back, showing off the bottom of his ass, and the silky fabric hugged his cock like a sling.

 

Credence opened the doors to his wardrobe where a full-body mirror hung so he could look at himself. _It_ is _pretty, even on me,_ Credence decided, smoothing the fabric down. It barely covered him in the front, and when he turned around and bent forward slightly, he could easily see the panties and his bare ass where they didn’t quite reach.

 

His cock twitched excitedly at the idea of Mr. Graves looking at him in this dress, and though he flushed with embarrassment, he couldn’t deny a slight thrill thinking of Mr. Graves seeing such intimate places of him.

 

“M-Mr. Graves . . .?” Credence called as he peeked around the corner to the living room, where Mr. Graves was sitting in his favorite wing-backed chair reading the newspaper.

 

“Well, does it fit? Let’s see it,” Graves demanded, waving him forward. Credence came around the corner and took three tentative steps toward him.

 

“I-is it supposed to be this . . . short?” he asked, trying to pull the skirt lower.

 

Mr. Graves had gone slack-jawed at the sight of Credence in his little dress, blushing and trying to cover himself up, looking so much more perfect than he could have imagined. It took him a moment to realized he had been asked a question, and he quickly looked away and crossed his legs to hide his growing erection. “Oh . . . yes, of course, it’s to keep it from getting dirty. You know, if you . . . get on your knees . . .”

 

And wasn’t that a terrible thought.

 

“The stockings, though . . . then they will get dirty,” Credence reminded him.

 

“Well, you have to have _something_ to protect your knees, don’t you? The stockings are disposable, when they get ruined you just get new ones.”

 

“Why is there so much lace and ruffles? It’s almost fancier than my regular clothes.”

 

“It’s just the fashion, Credence, they’re all like that.”

 

Credence liked the way Mr. Graves was looking at him. He kept shifting his eyes to his newspaper and back, like he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He knew it was ridiculous to think Mr. Graves would be interested in him. Mr. Graves was probably only interested in whether or not it fit. But Credence couldn’t help pretending he was looking at him with lustful eyes, admiring the smooth skin of his legs that showed between the stockings and the skirt, wanting to see more.

 

Feeling especially bold, he grasped the hem of the skirt with shaking hands and lifted it to reveal the panties. “And . . . the underwear? Is it supposed to be this ruffley?”

 

Mr. Graves straightened in his seat and his eyes widened as Credence innocently lifted his skirt to show off the white panties under them. He could see the shape of his half-hard cock straining the fabric. “The—uhh . . .they came with it . . .” Mr. Graves gasped, squeezing his legs together over his hardness.

 

It wasn’t quite true, though. They had come from the same store, a store that mostly sold fancy underwear and sleepwear, but also had a small section of what could be considered costumes, meant to be used for bedroom activities. When he saw the French maid outfit and imagined sweet, innocent Credence dutifully scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees . . . how could he _not_ buy it? And he needed something to go under it, so he picked out a pair of panties; white because innocent boys like Credence didn’t wear colorful panties, with a little bit of lace on the edges to match the dress, ruffles on the back to accent his cute ass, and a small bow on the front because he was a _gift,_ a gift for Mr. Graves. He had stuffed the panties in the box before giving it to Credence.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Graves,” Credence said, dropping his skirt back into place. “I’ll take very good care of it!”

 

“Since . . . since you’ve got it on,” Mr. Graves said, “why don’t you make us some breakfast?”

 

“Good idea!” Credence agreed, beaming at him. “I found a great recipe for French toast that I want to try!”

 

As he skipped off to the kitchen, Mr. Graves quietly snuck to the bathroom to take care of the problem between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting it out there I WANT ALL THE FANART so if u feel a doodle coming on inspired by this please doodle away and send it to me even if it's shifty it can't be any worse than mine


End file.
